Ayen
History As a Matoran, Ayen traveled with the other Matoran to Erkelon during the First Voyage, and settled in Ko-Erkelon. Less than a year before Spirit Shadows: Awakening, she was transformed into a Toa. In between the events of Awakening and Meeting, Ayen found the body of Jetera unconscious on the beach. By her design, she had him taken to the Le-Erkelon jungle and placed in an artificial shelter made of living plantlife. Personality Ayen has two distinct personalities, which she changes within irregularly. Sometimes, she is quite friendly and cheerful, caring for Matoran, the lives of plants and animals, and her teammates. However, other times -- when pushed into a negative situation or dealing with a tragedy -- she shifts into a darker, more solitary form. Powers and Abilities Ayen is the only one of the Toa Vihagu to have the powers she can use based on her emotional condition. Her "Neutral" (plantlife-driven) abilities can be used at any time, but her "Light" (healing) and "Dark" (poison) abilities can only be accessed part time. Example Powers *Vine Whip: Ayen's primary offensive power. She causes a long vine to grow into her hand, and can use it as a whip. The vine whip's nature is affected by Ayen's state. In Light form, the vine is sentient and can target enemies to hit on its own. In Dark form, the whip cannot target enemies on its own. Ayen can use her plant manipulation to control the whip to grapple enemies, but it strains her powers. *Jungle Command: When fighting an enemy in a jungle, Ayen can communicate with the spirits of plants, and enlist their aid in combat. These plants may launch vines to trip enemies, strike them with heavy branches, or launch poisonous spores. Jungle Command is most potent in Light form. *Shrub Shield: Ayen causes a shrub to grow at an accelerated rate in a destined location, usually to provide a temporary defense against ranged attack. Shrub shields will easily block or entangle physical projectiles such as arrows or stones, but are weak against fire. The shrubs will grow faster in Dark form, but have more resistance in Light form. *Photosynthesis: In Light form, the tentacles on Ayen's back and draw sunlight energy, which Ayen can use in additional attacks. **Healing Ray: Ayen sends a small solar energy ray toward an ally. The energy ray can reinvigorate the ally's spirit, or serve to counteract an injury. **Purge Ray: Once she has photosynthesized for a good amount of time, She can launch a massive energy ray at enemies. The ray will blind enemies and burn them from the heat. *Poison Spray: In Dark form, the tentacles on Ayen's back will begin to build up poison. Ayen can launch the poison at enemies, which can rot their skin and armor or cause sickness in their inside. Relationships *Therina - sister-in-arms *Drainu - (boy?)friend, teaser *Jetera - friend *Zerkah - leader *Various Matoran - "children" Appearances *Rivals *Power Gallery Version 1 Ayen1.jpg Ayen2.jpg Ayen3.jpg Ayen4.jpg Ayen5.jpg Ayen6.jpg Ayen7.jpg Version 2 AyenX1.jpg AyenX2.jpg AyenX3.jpg AyenX4.jpg AyenX5.jpg AyenX6.jpg AyenX7.jpg Notes *Like all members of the Toa Vihagu, Ayen is based on a person Stormjay Rider knows in real life. *Ayen's design, most of her Dark powers, and dual nature all take inspiration from a previous MOC of Stormjay Rider's, Eltre. Category:Toa Category:Toa of Plantlife Category:Spirit Shadows